


Royal Purple

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen felt strange in Morgana’s clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Purple

** Royal Purple **  
** Rating: PG **  
** Word Count: 154 **  
** Summary: Gwen felt strange in Morgana’s clothes  **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Royal Purple **  
The silk felt strange against her skin. She limped out of the tent and the men around the campfire gave her looks that made her uncomfortable. 

“Well, that will do nicely.” The leader of the ruffians said. “There is no way he won’t know you are not the real Lady Morgana.” 

“This will never work.” Gwen said. Somehow the rich fabric was giving her strength. 

“It’s working all ready.” He looked down at her breasts overflowing the bodice. He licked his lips and sighed in frustration. “Get her on a horse. We are moving out.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Gwen asked. 

"It won’t matter to you. Let’s just say far away, shall we?” The man said. 

Two other men shoved her onto a horse. Their hands took the opportunity to be improper as they did so. 

Gwen prayed that she would be rescued in time. .if not she was as good as dead. 


End file.
